Each year 7 to 8 leading researchers will be brought to the University of Minnesota for a 3-day symposium. The topics for each symposium will reflect research issues at the cutting edge of the field of Developmental Psychology. The symposium speakers will be selected to represent a cross-section of the pertinent issues and methods, as well as an interdisciplinary approach, whenever possible, to the topic under discussion. Funds are requested for 3-years of support, however, topics are only selected two years in advance to allow flexibility and responsiveness to changes in the field. The topic for 1987 is "Systems and Development"; while the topic for 1988 is "The Brain and Behavioral Development." The symposium proceeding will be published as volumes 22, 23 and 24 of the annual Minnesota Symposia on Child Psychology.